Transformers 4: The Fate of Sideswipe
by FirestormGaming
Summary: This is the untold story and fate of the Autobot warrior Sideswipe, hunted by Cemetery Wind, Sideswipe's life hangs in the very balance and an unlikely ally may save him, or destroy them both...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Transformers 4: The Fate of Sideswipe

By: Jaxson Lamb

Note disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters regarded in this novel.

Also please stick with this, i know the first three chapters aren't good but chapter 4 goes into greater detail, I hope you enjoy.

_Optimus prime: We're all targets now…._

Chapter 1: On the run

As the sun set low over the forest covered hills of oklahoma, the roar of an engine could be heard coming down the desolate road. A silver **Corvette** Centennial Convertible slowed down to a stop along the dirt road. The cars silver paintjob was covered in dust,dirt and scratches. "No one's here, so it has to be safe." Suddenly the car transformed, Gears and metal plating shifting into place, a pair of wheeled feet emerged, followed by a pair of arms, and then a head. Sideswipe, the Combat instructor/Warrior emerged from vehicle mode. He quickly turned 360 degrees before sitting down on the long open road. "Where did it all go wrong?" He mumbled aloud to himself. It had all started with the termination of the Human alliance with the Autobots. After most of Chicago had been destroyed in the Decepticon attack led by Sentinel Prime, the humans had come to fear both Autobots, and Decepticons alike. Sideswipe remembered that fateful day…. 2 years ago: "_c'mon DIno, you slowpoke!" Get the lead out of your carburetor and race with me!" Sideswipe and Dino were driving back to Washington, home to the N.E.S.T headquarters. "__Non così in fretta, Sideswipe! I'm catching up to you!" DIno's Italian accent rang true in Sideswipes commlink. "Almost there!" Sideswipe was about to win the race. "zzzzzrrrrrrrtttttttttttscrreeeeezzzzzap Calling all Autobots, Calling all Autobots, we are under targeted attack, cease all contact with humans, repeat do not return to base! Optimus Prime out" Sideswipe and Dino screeched to a halt. "Wha?" Suddenly, three Cobra attack helicopters flew overhead, and open fired on the two unsuspecting Autobots. "Ungh!" SIdeswipes hood was pelted with bullets, his windshield suddenly cracked, spiderwebbing in all directions. "Dino, scatter! and NEVER look back!" SIdeswipe revved up his engines and sped in an opposite direction of Dino on the highway. Remember, I can't harm the humans, but maybe I can slow them down… He thought. Using his Stealth Force Mode, he shot a volley of rockets at the pursuing chopper. BOOOOOOMMMM! The blades were damaged and down came the Helicopter. Quickly, Sideswipe transformed out of stealth mode and sped off. _Two years Later….

"Why would the humans want to harm us?" Sideswipe wondered aloud. He had been trying to contact the team for two years now, moving from place to place, searching for some sort of sign from Optimus and Bumblebee or even the Wreckers. "No Energon readings, Damn!" SIdeswipe cursed aloud. He missed Dino, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Arcee, Warpath, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin and….."Optimus…." I need to keep moving, he thought. He could hear the faint sound of several armed vehicles moving towards him from down the road. Cemetery Wind…. He was in trouble now!

Sideswipe had to think. If he couldn't harm humans, then how was he going to defend himself. "Sorry Prime…." He said aloud to ! He unsheathed his blades, "No….Only fight when the time comes." He re sheathed his blades feeling guilty that that thought had crossed his mind. He glided away with his wheeled feet, swaying from side to side. "Target sighted, Open fire!" BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! The path in front of Sideswipe erupted, spewing fire and chunks of rock in all directions PTANG,PTANG,PTANG! Bullets riddled Sideswipes back, but to Sideswipe they only felt like bee stings. Sideswipe reached in his back, and pulled out his twin blasters. "If you humans wanna play like that, THEN LET'S ROLL!" He roared. wheeling around, he open fired three rounds, Pwing, Pwing, Pwing! Two trucks exploded, giving Sideswipe time to escape. He quickly transformed and sped off. "Sir, the target escaped." A man approached the soldier, he had short, white hair, and wore all black. Black leather coat, black sunglasses, and black pants. James Savoy. Commanding lieutenant of Cemetery Wind. Removing his dark sinister shades, he squinted off into the distance in the direction Sideswipe had gone. "Hunt him down." He growled. "Let's roll out men!" All agents hopped into their corresponding vehicles and drove in the direction of Sideswipe. "Sir, what about the other one? The red one we lost in DC?" said an agent over the comm radio. " Once we get that one, the other one will be easier to kill." He replied in a cold voice.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2: Hiding away

**Chapter 2: Hiding away...**

I do not own any of the characters in Transformers this is just a story.

Sideswipe sped along the now dark road, he could hear the sounds of search choppers in the distance, it only fueled his determination to survive..….."I need to find a way off the main road, or else my metal ass is going to belong to Cemetery wind!" He drifted into the dirt, spewing grass, dust, dirt and chunks of rocks behind him. "Gotta keep moving, gotta…..keep going….." He felt lightheaded and slowly decreased his speed.

He was low on energon, without the Matrix of leadership and its infinite amount of energon, Sideswipe had no way of refueling his weapons and keeping his blood loss in check. An Autobot can go six megacycles without energon, that's twelve human years he could last before his oxidation period would start to eat away at his very alloy skin. "Just like Jetfire…...that crazy bastard." Sideswipe thought to himself. He had only known Jetfire for the entire battle of Egypt, stopping the Fallen from destroying earth's sun. "I hate sand." He muttered aloud to himself.

He slowly drove down to the foot of the hill, he transformed and looked back up the hill. About thirty armed tanks, drones, helicopters, and jeeps drove past.

"Sideswipe one, assholes zero." He chuckled. He grunted, clutching his rusted knee. It was aching, the pain beyond compare (well apart from all the battles with Decepticons he's had and getting shot at numerous times by both humans and Decepticons alike). He limped away into the thick trees.

"Calling Autobots, can anyone hear me? Bumblebee, Mirage, Optimus, Ratchet, Leadfoot….Anyone?" Sideswipe stopped, and sat down on the ground, realization setting in. He was alone. For all he knew he might be the only Transformer left on earth, hell in the whole galaxy. Sideswipe listened to the static in his ear, hating every crackle and buzz. "RRRRAAAUUUGGHHH!" He punched a nearby oak tree in frustration, ripping it to splinters. Wood fragments and chunks of bark flew in every direction, scattering along the ground. CRACK! The tree toppled to the floor and crashed down, sending up dust and pine needles into the air.

He sat down, hands on his knees. He closed his optics and listened to the silence, waiting…..for the end to come. He thought about about all his friends and families, all the battles they had fought all the sacrifices they had made to save their dying home planet. "All for nothing….." He whispered. He heard the sounds of the forest, the wind rustling the trees, swaying in the breeze. The birds tweeting to one another in their strange language.

So many wonderous things on this planet he wanted to do, all the fighting to end the war for Cybertron and it all ended like this. Suddenly he heard a noise in the distance. He stood up. A faint glow in the distance caught Sideswipe's eye. He stood up, straining his optics for a better view. A farmhouse! He could hide there for as long as he needed. " I can't give up now, Optimus wouldn't and neither will I!" He transformed into his vehicle mode and, kicking up dust behind him, sped down through the thick trees, weaving through them as quickly as he could. He skidded into the clearing and slowly made his way to the barn. He could see lights on in the house, humans. As quietly as he could, he nudged the barn doors open. He parked in the center, and turned off his engine.

"Hopefully they don't discover me and turn me into the authorities," He thought to himself. "Time to power down for the night….." He thought. As his systems powered down, he thought about his brother, Sunstreaker. He hoped he was alright, somewhere out there…..and the next thing he knew, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: An unexpected ally

**Chapter 3: An unexpected ally**

I do not own Transformers this is just a story.

Tyler Griffin was a nobody. Just a 17 year old farmboy living out in the middle of nowhere spending his days between High school and chores on his father's farm. Yawning, he plucked his glasses from his nightstand and slumped over to his bathroom. His blond hair was a mess. He combed it and spiked it. He walked out of the bathroom and got dressed. He put on his jeans, a white t-shirt and a red unzipped sweatshirt, He grabbed his backpack and bounded down the stairs towards the dining room. He smelled freshly cooked eggs, and plopped down at the table. "Mornin, son." His dad grinned at him, passing him his eggs. "Ready for the day?" Tyler licked his lips. "Mmmmm you bet, dad these look delicious as always." Tyler picked up his fork, savoring the smell of the scrambled eggs. "So what are you gonna do at school today, anything exciting?" His dad sat across the table from him, eyes raised. Tyler took a bite of his eggs. "I was thinking today i could stay at school late and work on my Tech Ed project." He swirled his fork around his plate. "Tyler, you know I need your help here, our bills are behind and I need all the help I can get." Tyler sighed. "I don't want to just be a farmer dad, I wanna be an inventor." Tyler said, standing up and clearing his plate. "Tyler, this is the life I want for you, I feel this would be best for the both of us. Your poor mother, rest her soul, died to bring you into this world. She would want the same for you." Tyler grabbed his bag, "Ok." He hugged his dad, but didn't really feel himself there, like the two were on completely different planets. As he walked out his father called. "Oh Tyler, the barn doors open, can you shut it for me on your way out?" "Sure dad…" Tyler ran outside, suddenly he was flung to the ground by a massive golden mass of fur. "WOOFF!" Tyler laughed, "Good morning to you to too Baxter." He scratched behind his ears. He looked over at the barn door, sure enough, it was open. Tyler walked over and peered inside. He was the coolest car he had ever laid eyes on. It was silver from what he could see, he could hardly see the silver paint apart from all the scratches, dents and mud. He inched closer, he recognized the model, he may have been a farm boy but this farm boy had internet, cars had always been his fascination. It was a Topless Corvette Stingray. He moved slowly closer. he noticed there were holes all along the hood, sides and rims of the car. He looked closer. "Bullet holes?" He whispered aloud. He looked on the side of the left door, covered in dents and dings. He scratched away some of the dry mud and gasped. A sleek, silver, mud-encrusted Autobot symbol shone in the beams of light that shone through the cracks in the barn's roof. He lightly touched it, "WOOOFFF!" Tyler sprung back yelling, he landed butt first in a pile of hay. "Damnit Baxter!" He hissed. He stood up, brushing hay off his jeans. Tyler stood there tense, unable to move. He had heard stories of giant metal robots that came from space that fought one another, he had seen the news coverage of the Battle for Chicago. The countless cities they had destroyed, the billions of people who had died at their hands. Tyler remembered the posters at school. REMEMBER CHICAGO: REPORT ANY AND ALL ALIEN ACTIVITY. Tyler thought for a moment. If he turned in the robot, his family could get a massive reward. From what he knew, Transformers were worth a fortune. He would be a national hero, girls at school would be all over him. But on the other hand…...Transformers were technical marvels. Far beyond human robotics and their integrated technology would surpass Iphone's and other handheld devices. Virtual simulation and scouting. He was still in deep thought when he heard the bus horn honk. Grabbing his bag next to the barn door, he shut the gate and locked it. He saw his dad in the field, tending to the crops. Shaking his head, he climbed onto the bus and headed to school. All the while never noticing several black SUV's passing his farm and driving beyond.


End file.
